Yu Lian
Appearance Yu Lian is a human mage with redish brown hair. Initially she wears a hat that looks a bit like one a jester would wear, but after her marriage to Wolf she wears her wedding dress and a tiara on her head. In the artwork from the novel, she has her hair in a ponytail and wears a white and red two-piece mage outfit. Personality Initially coming across as a shy and gentle girl, she is later known to be a bit bossy and very strict on finances. Her famous shadow smile usually scares Prince and the other members of the team enough that they will do just about anything to avoid incurring her wrath. Unlike many of the other girls in Second Life, she is not attracted to neither Prince's nor Gui's looks, but falls for Wolf instead. She and Wolf end up getting married (in-game). Synopsis Odd Squad arc After the initial battle with [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Phantom Dark Phantom], [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Odd_Squad Odd Squad] was regrouping in a restaurant and came to the conclusion that they should have a mage on their team. Yu Lian happened to overhear their conversation and told them that she would like to join their team. After a series of questions and seeing what she could do first hand, they decided to let her join. Soon after joining, [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Lolidragon Lolidragon] made the discovery that Yu Lian had a warped sense of beauty in that she did not fall for the likes of either[http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Prince Prince] or [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Guileastos Guileastos]. She actually liked [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Ugly_Wolf Ugly Wolf] instead. After failing to get his attention, she mentions her plight to the rest of the team who spring into action to help her win Wolf's heart. Gui comes up with a plan to write a love letter in Yu Lian's hand and send it to Wolf. He sends a part of “Li Qing Zhao’s ‘Flower of Butterfly Love’" (a famous love poem), but unfortunately the meaning of the poem is lost on Wolf which results in Gui taking a beating. At the same time, Lolidragon and [http://halfprince.wikia.com/wiki/Doll Doll] set up a romantic dinner for Wolf and Yu Lian with the cooking done by Prince. Unfortunately, everyone forgot about the team channel which Wolf used to try and contact everyone. Not hearing a reply, he and Yu Lian went out to a restaurant to eat letting the meal that the others prepared go to waste. Then, Lolidragon suggested putting viagra in Wolf's drink, but is subsequently stopped by the rules of Second Life (there was no where to purchase it in the novels). Since all else failed, Prince resorted to using force to get the couple together. He snuck up behind Wolf and hit him over the head with a club rendering him unconscious. Then he tied him up and sent the girls to pick out a wedding dress while Gui was given the task to fix Wolf up. When brought to the church, Wolf woke up and Prince bluntly explained the situation to him. Yu Lian then expressed her feelings for him and the two were wed. Tournament arc East Continent arc Infinite Hamlet Invasion arc Rock & Roll Concert arc Current arc Equipment Yu Lian wields a staff. Powers & Abilities Fire Spells: *'''Flame Arrow:''' *'''Fireball:''' *'''Pillar of Fire:''' *'''Wall of Flames:''' *'''Flame Surge:''' *'''Meteor Shower:''' Earth Spells: *'''Jaws of Hell:''' *'''Earthquake:''' *'''Armor of Earth:''' Trivia